Got a Secret
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Tohru has secrets. Deep, dark, soul shaking secret's and the Soma's... well there about to read all about them. One-shot... I think?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not The Chronicles of Narnia, or Fruits Basket or Black butler of whom I borrowed Sebastian from. I don't even own the poem at the beginning; I stole it from somebody's profile page. I don't know if I can do that but I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to. **

Shigure's P.O.V

Akito had called us all to the main house Tohru as well. I was concerned, especially when he said that it had something to do with Tohru's '_Dirty little secrets' _something I didn't think that we wanted to know. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that she didn't have any or that she was exactly the way she appeared to be.

"This is stupid, what could Miss Honda possible have to hide?" Yuki said artlessly. I chuckled and moved into the room where we were all to be seated. There was a book sitting in the middle of the room. It wasn't particularly thick but Tohru paled.

"No," she whispered, "It can't be, how did that get here?" Everyone turned to face her in surprise. I had guessed that they like Yuki and Kyo had thought that Akito was blowing smoke again. But Akito had to be the biggest surprise; she looked at Tohru with something parallel to reverence. Akito didn't speak, just indicated that we should sit and picked up the book.

"You could put it away," Tohru said indistinctly, "Put it on a bookshelf and leave it to collect dust,"

"I'm sorry, but I think that our family should know just who has been watching over them," Akito said finally. I shivered at her tone of voice, there were only three people that where aware that Akito even was a she.

"Fine, just… what is in there?" Tohru said quietly without any of her usual cheer, "That book tells you what ever you want to know about… so what's in there?"

"I guess we just read and find out," I said taking a seat.

**Cinderella walked on broken glass,  
Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass,  
Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,  
Jasmine married a common thief,  
Ariel walked on land for love and life,  
Snow white just barely escaped a knife,  
It was all blood, sweat & tears,  
Because love means facing your biggest fears**

"What does that mean?" Momiji asked thoughtfully.

"It means that you have to live through the bad before you get to the good," Hatsuharu said wrapping his arm around the bunny. It made a surprising amount of sense and that had been a kind way of saying it. There is always a callous truth.

**Love doesn't always mean what people think it does, it's not always romantic. It can be so much bigger than that… I'm a Queen. A young one, of only ten years old but still a Queen of Narnia none the less and there comes a time for every monarch when you truly realise how much you would give for you people. The truly great kings and Queens will give everything.**

The room exploded into questions, Tohru jus closed her eyes and sat deadly still. I took her hand a squeezed it.

"Enough," I said forcefully, "Just read, we'll know if you just read." She shivered, she knew exactly when this was and for some reason it made her uneasy. It was so wrong, for once she wasn't smiling.

**I suppose that I'm getting ahead of myself now. Talking about fears and love, things that before I walked through a wardrobe into a magical land, assisted in vanquishing an evil witch and being crowned Queen Lucy the Valiant I had no such ideas about what any of these things really meant.**

"It's not you," Kyo said in relief, "It's pointless to ask you any questions about what there thinking because it isn't you."

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked, "Don't kid yourself. I know exactly what's happening." I took her hand and squeezed it in support. Telling her silently that it didn't matter what was in these books. It wouldn't change anything for me.

**It had really all began with the White Witch, or rather the power behind the Witch. She wasn't born with her powers, but had made a deal with an evil entity that not even I had discovered what it was. In the beginning people started disappearing non-discriminately. All beings from all the kingdoms and then the bodies were found. Mutilated so badly that they were barely identifiable. **

"What is that?" Hatori asked in horror. Tohru just shook her head and tightened her grip on my hand. Poor girl, maybe she knew this girl and she died or something.

**I had seen the thing that had done this. It was wrong; it wasn't even evil it was beyond the natural order of good and evil commanding an army of the missing dead. They weren't dead though, they were infected; I hated the thought that this is what was happening to my people.**

"Possessive isn't she?" Ayame said flipping his hair, "At least in this case it's a good thing."

"Is it, for them maybe not for everyone else," Akito replied, "Just shut up and read."

**There was no solution in sight so I researched, checking the royal library for an answer, any answer because we couldn't have run form this let alone fight it. If we killed the army they could just make more and we would never get close enough to kill the source of the enchantment. Then I found the answer in an old leather tome. The answer came under the title Human Sacrifice.**

There was the sound of many gasps ringing through out the room as the last two words were read. How could anyone go through with human sacrifice, but then I thought about those that I loved and I knew that I could do it to save them. They were what are most important. Nobody could bring himself or herself to say anything though.

**If a person walks willingly to death and dies with no defiance then a barrier will form around the protected. The bottom line was, I went through with this then he couldn't infect them, I went through with this then nobody could ever be touched. Magically at least and it was enough for me and I had faith enough in my brothers to take care of the rest.**

"How could she do that?" Yuki questioned looking fairly green, "Walk willingly to there death?"

"With courage, honour and the knowledge of what there saving, sometimes when you win you lose," Tohru said, though quietly with conviction. As if she more than believed in her words as if she said them because of first hand knowledge.

"You talk as if you know," Ritsu said, "But I thought that we weren't supposed to throw our lives away?"

"I live for the people I care about," Tohru said, "Is it really that surprising that somebody that lives like that would die for the people they care about to?" There was no response.

**So that night I slipped out of the camp where we were looking for the source of the disappearances. I didn't know how to find them, but I didn't have to. I was a ten-year-old girl walking I the dangerous part of the woods. Twigs cracked beneath my feet as I walked nervously through the forest. My heart was pounding against my chest at breakneck speed.**

"How can a ten year old make that kind of decision?" Kagura demanded, "It's not fair,"

"No," Hatori said, "But that just appears to be the way that it is." The people in the room shifted uncomfortably in there seats. Please, I found myself wishing, please live. It was strange; I had no idea who Lucy was yet I wanted her to live so badly.

**I could hear people surround me as I made my way into a clearing; there was blood on the forest floor. I shut my eyes and waited for the inevitable. A second later someone grabbed me and something slammed into the back of my head.**

"Did they kill her?" Kisa asked distraught. The former ram pulled the tiger girl into a hug to calm her. I however found myself wondering the same thing.

"I don't think so," Hatsuharu said quietly. Everybody looked to Tohru, but she didn't say a word.

"**Are you alright?" a man asked me, as I lay dazed on the floor of a cell. I stood unsteadily, and eyed the bars. Half-barrel hinges, made by dwarves… I could get out of here easily. **

"Dwarves?" Kyo questioned, "Where the hell is this girl, there's no such things as dwarves."

"Stupid cat," Yuki said annoyed, "People can't turn into animals either."

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled back, bang! Black Haru had slammed their heads together and sat back down as everyone looked at him in shock.

"**Yes, are you?" I asked standing up awkwardly with my hands tied behind my back. He nodded. I didn't recognise him, he looked human but he wasn't from Narnia or as far as I knew Archland. He had black hair, pale skin and crimson eyes.**

"Why do I have a feeling that this guy is going to be important?" Ayame said cheerfully.

"Aya, that's enough," Hatori said sensing one of Aya's loud exhibits. He had so little faith in him that at times all I could feel is disappointment.

"**You'll never get out of here like that," he said apologetically. I smiled and flicked my foot up. The door lifted right off its hinges and fell almost silently on the icy floor. **

"Or not," Momiji said smiling.

"I like this girl, she's got it covered," Kagura said. Wearing a look that said doubt the awesomeness of girl power and die, I decided to say nothing.

"**I spent some time in a dwarf forge recently," I informed him, "Good luck getting out"**

"Wait, what?" I exploded, "Why isn't she asking for help?"

"Why should he help her?" Tohru demanded, "He was just somebody unfortunate enough to share a cell." There was no more that I could say to that, because in all honesty it was true.

"**Aren't you leaving as well?" he asked confused. I just shook my head and made my way down the corridor. "You're going to try and fight it, and you wont ask me to help you?"**

"Even he's surprised by it, she going to get herself killed," Kyo said.

"You forget, that was the plan," Hatori reminded him. Most of the room physically recoiled; I just sat in perfect stillness and squeezed the cold hand in my own. She was always cold to the touch though; it was almost like there was something making her sick all the time. I filed the information away for later.

"**No," I said surprised, "Why should I, I don't think you're even from this world so why would I ask you to die for it?"**

"Because it's what a normal person would do," Hiro scoffed. Kisa hit him in the arm and he apologised.

"**Because it's good and right or some other ridiculous noble reason," he responded wearily, "You will die if you don't"**

"I don't understand how a kid is going to walk to there own death, it's just so wrong," Hatsuharu said shivering. He still had that look in his eyes, the one that signified that he was still black.

"**It's ok, that's the plan," I said, his face filled with delighted shock before he smiled rather viciously.**

"What kind of sick bastard would smile like that?" Kyo yelled.

"I hate to agree with the stupid cat, but he's right?" Yuki said. I squeezed my eyes shut and thanked God that we weren't actually reading about Tohru. I couldn't help but wonder how she fitted in with all of this.

"**You planning on using you self as a human sacrifice, your going to save them all" he whispered almost enchanted at the idea, I nodded. "Oh dear child… do you mind if I watch? It's been ages since I've seen a willing human sacrifice"**

The entire room was speechless. How could somebody sound happy about that?

"What kind of human being would say that to a little girl like that?" Momiji cried, actual tears welling in his eyes.

"Someone not human," Tohru said, "Demons have a different perspective on things, but that's all right." I didn't think that it was.

"**No, I don't mind," I said. I swallowed down the knot of fear in my throat and prayed for a quick death when the time came. It didn't take long to find the _thing _and it's minions. The man merely leaned against the doorframe.**

"Is he really just going to stand there," Kisa asked scared.

"He'll help her," Tohru promised, "It may not seem like it but he'll help her the only way he can."

**It didn't speak, the monster… it just sat on its throne of bodies. Blood dripping from it's mouth and flesh between its teeth. Bodies, limbs and blood were sprayed out though the room and the smell made me want to throw up. It was literally the smell of a hundred rotting corpses. I walked to stand in front of it, my hand still bound behind my back.**

Kagura had a hand clamped over her mouth to keep herself from screaming out loud and Yuki looked exceedingly green.

"Tohru, what is that?" Hatori asked.

"Nobody knows, the only person who ever saw it never said anything about it," she responded.

"**Well if it isn't Narnia's littlest Queen," it said, its voice was like… knives being dragged over bone.**

I shiver and tried to picture how terrified this little girl had to have been. I would have run, I think. I would have run so long and so far that I would never stopped if I were faced with something like that again.

"**Yes" I whispered breathlessly, eying the bloody weapons on the table before making myself look that thing in the eye. Valiant… it was just a word, gifted to me by Narnia but still a word none the less. If I could have nothing else, if I couldn't die with defiance and I wouldn't die with fear… then I would die valiant.**

"She's so young," Yuki said, "How can somebody so young be so brave?"

"Because, that's all she had I think," Tohru said, "It didn't sound like she was able to kill it, so if she was just very, very brave then she could save them."

"**You will bow before me," it hissed. I suppressed a flinch and held his gaze, I couldn't refuse but I didn't have to comply either. "BOW!" I did not. A knife struck into my gut and I forced back a scream.**

There was a painful whimpering noise from the younger ones as I stood there in absolute shock. She did it, she actually did it that ten year old girl is going to let it kill her. Why? Why did it have to be like that?

**Pain ate away at me as the thing screamed at me over and over again. I hit the ground and lay in a pool of old blood as the knife came down again and again. Deep stabs, shallow cuts, lines and lines of bloody hurt. I screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. **

Hatori's voice shook as he read on. The room's occupants were in one of three states, sick, scared or enraged. Except for Tohru who had rested her head in my lap in a sense on peace.

**I screamed so loud and for so long that that my throat tore and I choked on the copper taste of blood caught in my throat. I coughed violently in agony. It all started to fade though, sound, sight, the pain. It gradually flowed out of existence. **

Thank god, was all I could think. Over and over and over, I felt so cold. That poor child, Ayame was actually whimpering and Akito… all Akito could do is look at Tohru with an expression that I could understand. Tohru seemed to be in her own world; of course if this was her friend dying I could understand.

"**Impressive" a voice said, clapping. I swung upward in surprise before gasping in shock. I was perfectly fine, floating in the air completely naked all but for a sheet. I took in the muted grey of the endless space around me.**

"What now?" Yuki asked shakily, "What could possibly happen now?" Nobody answered, because the only person that knew wasn't saying a word.

"**I died," I said quietly, before laughing. "There safe, all of them… there safe now."**

"I'm not sure why but I can't help but feel a special sense of pride for her," Momiji said, "I wish that if I had to make a choice like that, I would be able to be that brave to.

"**Not quiet" the man said apologetically, "They have an army and will decimate your people I have witnessed the lengths you will go through to save them… would you like to make a deal?"**

"It was for nothing?" Hatsuharu said laughing semi-hysterically. The room was filled with muttered comments, most of them that I couldn't catch but all of them had the same general consensus… why?

"**What kind of deal?" I asked flatly.**

My gut clenched when I realised the full possibility at stake here. Everything comes with a price, what was he going to ask. He had already watched her die without a qualm.

"**I am a demon, I can help you save them all and upon completion of the terms and conditions of the deal I get your soul," he said. I was actually considering it; somebody had to keep them safe, _all _of them.**

"What!" the whole room screamed. How could this child make decisions like this? Why was it her job to do this? Didn't she have a parent or something looking after her?

"**How exactly does this all work?" I asked eyeing him tiredly.**

"I… I don't believe it this little girl is actually going to sell her soul" Kyo said in total disbelief.

"It certainly appears that way," I said staring at the girl in my lap. Oh Tohru, what kind of friends do you keep?

"**What is it you wish for most in the world?" he asked with a grin. I didn't even have to think about it.**

Despite the seriousness of the moment, I couldn't help but entertain all the… ah, possibility's of a wish I could make. I'll give you a hint they all involved high school girls.

"**I wish to be able to protect my country and people," I said without a moment's hesitation.**

"She really makes it sound like it's really that simple," Ritsu said shivering.

"If you have people that are depending on you to take care of them I really think that it is," Tohru said dead serious. I ran my hands through her chocolate coloured hair soothingly.

"**Then this is how it will work, I will become your servant to assist you in your goal. I can't kill you or let you come to any harm, I must follow your orders exactly until such time the contract is fulfilled or you die, upon which I collect your soul as payment" he explained, "You would own me and I would own you."**

I found myself sucking in a breath of anticipation as I waited for the girls answer. Poor Tohru, if this is her friend… I can't imagine how painful it must be to find this out from a book.

"**Done," I said stepping from my position floating in the air to stand in front of him wrapping the sheet around me and holing out my hand.**

"Just like that?" Kagura asked Hatori.

"Just like that," he responded with more emotion in his voice that I had heard since before Kana.

"**The gates to paradise shall forever be closed to you if you go through with this action" he warned, "You know and accept this to be true?" **

No, I found myself thinking desperately. This is a little girl, isn't there an age limit on selling your soul.

"**I do" I accepted, there was no other choice to me. Giving both my life and my soul for my country and its people in one day, I found it somewhat poetic. We shook hands.**

"Is anybody else scared?" Momiji asked shaking. About half the room raised there hands, myself included.

"**Then I must place my demonic seal on you and you must give me a name" he said.**

Huh? I thought. What the hell does that have to do with her selling her soul; maybe it's insurance of some kind or something?

"**You can put the mark anywhere?" I asked. He nodded, "Then place it on my heart, through my skin and bones and on the actually organ itself." He smiled in delight as his hand melted through the layers until it reached his destination. I let out a short and sharp scream.**

Kisa buried her face into Hiro's shirt again as it became clear that once again this really was happening.

"**You still have to name me," he said after giving me a moment to recover. What did I know about names?**

It was a futile hope, but I thought for a moment that if she mentally blanked completely and couldn't pick a name she'd be saved. I could help but wonder why I was so concerned about a stranger.

"**Your favourite contractor, what did they call you?" I asked with a smile.**

"**Sebastian," he replied returning my smile.**

"**Sebastian it is then," I replied. He sunk down on to one knee.**

"**Yes my young Queen" he said and just like that the contract was formed and our accord was made. The world disintegrated around me. I woke up lying on the table surrounded with weapons. The cut bonds fell away from my hands.**

"She's alive…" I whispered a little in awe of the miracle. Even though it had come with such a price I was glad that the child lived.

"**Will you order me to get rid of _that,_" he said indicating to the thing in disgust, "For you my young Queen"**

"Can he?" Momiji asked, "Get rid of it that is." I found myself suddenly sure that he could, he was after all a demon.

"**No, I won't. I order _you_ to help _me_ to take care of _us_" I replied. He grinned and dropped to one knee.**

"**Yes Mistress" he replied. I was going to have to talk to him about that one. I picked up as many knives as I could and scrambled to help him kill our attackers.**

"For crying out loud, she is ten," Hatsuharu exploded, "She shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't but did," Tohru said sitting up finally. I briefly mourned the loss of her warmth.

**Apart from basic dagger training from the army when we were fighting the witch I had no formal weapons education but Sebastian was a demon that obviously had practice in killing things. The monster called its undead minions and I was glad that he could allow me to come to harm.**

Obviously I thought, demons and killing always do seem to go together.

**I sensed an opening and threw myself at the monster toppling him over. Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and held him down. Kill it, kill it, kill it, keep them safe ran through my head as I raised my dagger up high. It glinted in the torchlight; there was a wet slicing sound as I rammed it in its throat. **

She… she stabbed it, I thought weakly. That poor child was going to be traumatised for life.

**It lurched violently and I hacked away at it in fear. Gurgled screams made its way through the air. Slice, slice, slice, POP. Sebastian tore its head clean off, I rolled until it thudded to a stop at the foot of the throne of bodies. The undead fell to the ground and stopped moving, the source of there magic dead.**

Yuki was really green at this point, his hand clenched over his mouth in an effort not to throw up. It was a sign of how horrified Kyo was when he didn't comment/

"**It is finished, my Queen," Sebastian said holding out his hand to help me up.**

"**Lucy," I told him, "My name is Lucy." He smiled happily as we made our way to the door. I looked back and surveyed the devastation, nobody should see there loved ones like this. "We need to bun this," I said. A few minutes later we were standing out side of the building as it burnt.**

"There not going to tell anybody the truth," Ayame said suddenly, "Because what they don't know won't harm them." I think if I were that girls friend of family then I wouldn't want to know either.

"**Lucy," Peter shouted racing to me, Susan and Edmund following "Are you okay? Who is that? What happened?"**

"**Slow down," I said exasperated. "I'm fine and everything is over now." I took Sebastian's hand. **

"**What happened?" Edmund asked, "You're covered in blood."**

"**It isn't mine," I responded looking down at my ruined dress. Oh well Susan will have plenty of fun making me get another one.**

"They seem so normal, like nothing had really happened," Ritsu said distantly. I knew my cousin well enough to know he had pictured this whole thing in his head and I felt pity. Words were bad enough.

"**Who is your friend?" Susan asked blushing.**

"**This is Sebastian, he'll be staying with me from now on as _my _companion" informed them before walking in the direction of Cair.**

"Cair?" Kagura asked questioningly.

"Castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean," Tohru said with longing in her voice, "It's the royal palace."

"**What now my Queen?" he asked casting an amused glance at our joined hands.**

"**I need to acquire some fighting skill, if you'd be so kind as to help me with that. I have a kingdom to run, with a whole side of it being discriminated against because of the way they are born. We'll start there" I said thinking, "But for now let's go home, have a bath and get some sleep."**

"How is she even functioning right now?" Kyo asked, "I'd be a wreck." So would I, for some reason listening to this had made me feel _old._

**Time passed and I grew up. I became something new I think, dealing with the darker side of the Kingdom. Narnia's Wild Queen, the Dark Queen, She-who-tamed-a-demon all names that were applied to me but I would always treasure my Aslan given name as the Valiant one. And do you know what, the decision I made… the one that had cost me my soul; it was one that I would never, ever regret.**

"How could she not regret it?" Momiji asked, the first to start a frenzy of question. Hatori just stared at the book that had slid out of his fingers.

"I don't understand what has this got to do with Tohru anyway?" Kyo demanded loudly. Hatori laughed hysterically before picking up the book again.

"I wasn't finished yet," he said in a slightly insane sounding tone of voice.

**I am Queen Lucy Tohru Grace Ann Honda Pevensie, the Valiant, Narnia's Wild Queen and what ever happens or where ever I end up… I will never regret it. **

There was a moment of dead silence before we all stood and turned to face the girl that was slipping attempting to slip out the door. She froze as we stared wordlessly at her and it was almost as if I were seeing her for the first time.

Something magic must have been happening, because her hair brightened to a vibrant red and her eyes showed a wild kindness, a silver crown upon her head and she wore a long pale blue dress with bronze embroidery and a red leather belt the held a dagger with a lions head and a crystal or was it diamond looking flask.

The magic faded and Tohru stood there in her school uniform once again, but her eyes held the same wildness. The kind that said burn us alive and save us all at the same time. Her posture still screamed royalty or goddess on earth but her smile…. Her smile was purely the Tohru we had come to love.

Our legs gave out as we fell to the floor kneeling at her feet one by one in awe of the blessing we had been given. It was then we knew, the cursed members of the Soma family had always loved her… but now we would _**worship her.**_

**Done, this may remain a one-shot but I could be persuaded to write more. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and that it was worth the 4,840 words you just read. Review me. **


End file.
